Rewriting Rowling
by Toni.Marie169
Summary: I was only supposed to catch the train and meet my class for a little fieldtrip. I wasn't supposed to magically appear in one of my favourite books. I most definitely wasn't supposed to be editing the story as I went along! Takes place during Deathly Hallows and will probably disregard some of it. (Characters will be slightly OC. Rated M for future violence and adult encounters.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing from my bathroom floor. The only things I claim as mine are the (sometimes terrible and confusing) plot and thought process for which it's written. Thank you for reading and please review.

I checked my watch again as I pulled up to King's Cross. I was late. Again. I could almost hear my professor now. "Don't make this a habit, Miss Williams. You came to England to study, not to sightsee."

She had a point I guess, but come on! I was a twenty year-old American loose in London. I wanted to see and do everything before my studies were over. I wanted to lose myself in English culture and history. Which I did, quite often and (usually) unintentionally in random streets and buildings.

As I ran into the station, I zigzagged through passerby after passerby, looking for the right platform. I prayed that I hadn't missed my train. I couldn't afford another failing grade, especially for something as simple as a fieldtrip. The whistle was blowing as I rounded the corner, someone calling for last boarders.

"You're going to make it!" I triumphantly exclaimed to no one in particular.

Grabbing the side bar, I jumped onto the train, my face alight with relief.

Until I felt the ground disappear under me, the rails coming closer. Time slowed as I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the imminent pain.

It never came. _The platform must have been higher than I thought. _Keeping my eyes closed, I relaxed a little._ Maybe I'm already dead. That didn't feel at all like I thought it would. _

Slowly, my brain began to register my unknown surroundings. I was sitting on what felt like a church pew, the not quite scratchy fabric irritating my palms ever so slightly. _Maybe I'm in a church. What if it's my funeral?! _

It certainly smelled like a church. My nose was picking up the fresh scent of cleaning products, mixed with a twinge of warm bodies and candy. I could hear chattering in the background, but it didn't sound sad. In fact, it sounded like children talking. And a train! _Maybe you made the train and just dreamed you fell!_

Cautiously I popped one lid open, quickly shutting it. Gathering my courage, I opened both. This was definitely not a church! My behind was firmly planted in a train car. Standing up, I slid the door to the car open just a bit and peeked out. The talking was louder now, seeing as many of the other cars' doors were open. _Did they remodel the train or something?_

I shut the door and sat back down. Cold was radiating from the window, so I automatically pulled the sleeves of my sweater to cover my fingers. _Wait just a minute! I wasn't wearing a sweater this morning!_ I sprang to my feet, finally noticing my appearance. My jeans, light jacket, and t-shirt had been replaced with a charcoal skirt, white button-down blouse, and a thick grey sweater. Something around my neck also caught my attention. A tie had appeared where there previously hadn't been one. Not only that, but it was decorated with silver and emerald stripes.

My eyes dashed around the room, trying to pick up anything that would look familiar. Neatly folded beside my previous spot was something black. I plucked it from its tidiness and held it out. It almost seemed like a graduation gown, yet it was made up of different fabric. My fingers noted something along the breast of the gown.

My face paled as I gazed at the embroidery. This couldn't be possible. I had to be dreaming! There, making me doubt my own sanity, was the Slytherin crest. At that moment, I knew exactly where I was.

I had caught a train, all right. I was aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Author's Note: This is the first Harry Potter fan fiction that I've ever rewritten. This is also the first fan fiction I have ever published. I ask that you use constructive criticism when reviewing, remembering that your words will affect my self-esteem and willingness to finish. I want honesty, but you don't have to be cruel.

Also: I am aware that this will start out slowly. I rather like when the characters fall in love over time. J I will try and update after I get at least two reviews for each chapter, depending on my school schedule. If you have any questions or would like to share anything, feel free to PM me.

Lots of love,

Toni3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I shant repeat this again, so please commit it to memory.

Shoutout to Leahnora1917 and skizzy for their reviews! Thank you and please keep them coming!

I couldn't breathe. I peeled off my tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on my blouse. I found my shoulder bag slouched on the floor and began frantically searching for the inhaler I rarely ever used. After two longs inhales full of medicine, I sank back onto the dull green seat, putting the device back into its special pocket of my bag.

I noticed a rectangular object that hadn't been there before. It was a package, addressed to my dorm room in loopy writing. I opened it to find a letter.

"Dear Miss Williams,

As you have determined, you are currently aboard the Hogwarts Express. No need to doubt, you are quite sane. I have known for some time that you would attend our fine establishment. Unfortunately, I cannot be there to see how you take to Hogwarts, but I have left you in the more than capable hands of Professor Snape. Please seek his wisdom before the feast.

Yours,

A. Dumbledore"

"He can't be here to see?" The walls absorbed my question before I could answer. This has to be seventh year!

The colour left my face as the details sank in. Dumbledore is dead. The chill down my spine had nothing to do with the fact that I had received a letter from a dead man. It was caused by the knowledge that the person I had been left to would be dead by the end of this year, as would many of the students I would see tonight.

"P.S. - This will come in handy."

My hand reached into the box again, pulling out something long and thin. My fingers tingled as my heart fluttered. This was my wand, straight off of Pottermore. Amazement overwhelmed my disappointment at not being able to visit Ollivander's. 11 inches, cypress, phoenix tail feather, slightly springy. I gripped the end, feeling the carved swirls under my hand. Lifting it up, my mouth formed the beginning of my first spell.

The door suddenly flew open. A girl rushed in, quickly locking the door behind her. Her breathing was uneven and her face flushed.

"Do you mind if I hide in here for a bit?" Her voice was unsteady.

She plopped down into the seat across from me.

"What were you running from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I charmed Malfoy's sweets. Every time he tried to eat one, they tried to eat him back." She was grinning mischievously ear to ear. "It would've been brilliant if that spoiled little snake hadn't-"

She stopped when she noticed the discarded tie beside me. "Of course you're one of them! Be warned, I can do a mean jelly-legs curse."

"Not all Slytherins are evil. Just the ones you know." I paused then held out my hand. "I'm Oliver Williams, by the way. I just happen to be a good Slytherin."

She hesitated, and then shook my hand. "Imogen Warren, Ravenclaw. I've never seen you before. How did an American get into Hogwarts?"

I didn't have time to answer, for at that moment the door started rattling.

"I know you're in there, mudblood! I can smell your filth from here!"

We both froze, horror-stricken eyes meeting.

"If I have to open this door, you'll-"

In a moment of courage I pulled the door open just enough for my body to pass through, moving only to stand in front of it when it closed.

"You'll what, exactly?" I inquired, more confidence in my voice than I actually felt. "Learn to knock?"

The tall boy in front of me stood immobile at my words. Indignation flamed in his grey eyes and his nostrils flared. So this was the mighty Malfoy.

He was exactly how I'd always imagined him. Tall, thin, blonde, and looking down at me.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! I am Draco Malfoy!"

I couldn't help myself. It came out before I could stop it, dripping with sarcasm. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Malfoy's cheeks flushed pink and his fist curled around his wand. "You think to insult me, you stupid American?!"

"Actually, I just wanted some candy from the trolley." I reached up, removing a stray licorice snap from where it sank its teeth into the collar of his expensive suit. I popped it into my mouth and curtsied, smiling. "Have a great day, boys."

Before they could say anything, I calmly closed the door.

"That was brilliant, Oliver! I can't believe you did that!"

I flashed Imogen a smirk. "Honestly? Neither can I."

A.N.: I promised after two reviews that I'd add a chapter, didn't I? Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been sick and had a lot of homework. Again, I thank all who read/review this. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. J

Yours,

Toni3


	3. Chapter 3

Snape was waiting for me at the entrance. So entranced was I at the beauty of Hogwarts that I almost didn't see him. Not really sure how I could miss him, though. His sallow skin, billowy robes, and greasy hair were like a beacon of depression in the chatter of scattered students.

"I'll see you later, Imogen. I have to see someone." Imogen simply nodded and walked towards the Great Hall.

Apprehensively I approached Snape. "Excuse me, Headmaster. I was told that I needed to speak with you before the feast."

He didn't even bother looking at me, instead choosing to keep scanning the crowd. "Leave me be. I'm waiting for someone."

"It's important, sir. You see-"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Ten points from whatever house you're in. Now go join them, whoever you are."

"Williams. Oliver Williams."

Finally, his black eyes met my brown ones. I stood up as tall as I could, staring at him in all my five foot glory. "I was told to see you before the feast, Headmaster. I'd like to be done as soon as possible."

A muscle twitched in his sallow cheek before he grabbed the top of my arm, nearly dragging me down the hall and to an empty room. With a quick flourish of his wand, he turned towards me. "You're Oliver Williams?"

Annoyance coloured my voice as I rubbed my arm. "Obviously. Were you expecting another American to randomly appear this year?"

His wand was in my face before I could blink. "Prove it."

"You're Severus Snape. You've loved Lily Evans since you were children. You're secretly a spy for Albus Dumbledore. Shall I go on? I have Dumbledore's letter if you wish to see it. Or you could feed me veritaserum like you did Barty Crouch Jr when he impersonated Mad-Eye Moody."

Appeased, Snape lowered his wand. "As advised by my predecessor, you will be my niece during your time here. As for your sudden appearance, your parents were murdered in an accident caused by muggles, leaving you a great fortune and in my care."

"I can accept that."

"You will also need to blend in with your housemates. You are a proud Slytherin. Appearances must be kept. Do you understand?"

"So I have to be snotty, wealthy, and pretend to want to jump to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's every order?"

"Indeed. Unless you'd like to die a most horrible death. I wouldn't suggest making enemies of the students with the closest ties to the Dark Lord."

I avoided his eyes. "I may have already done so. Mr. Malfoy and I had a bit of a misunderstanding on the train."

Snape's brow furrowed a bit. "Try not to do it again."

"Understood, but I can't make any promises."

He nodded as the clock chimed. "We've been here far too long. We must go."

After a short walk, we were back at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Good luck, Miss Williams."

A small smirk played on my lips as I opened the door. "Thank you, Uncle Severus."

I felt very out of place sitting at Slytherin table. I did my best to not bring attention to where I sat at the far end of the table, but I could feel eyes on me the entire dinner. Not all were from my own table. Every now and then, I would look up to see Snape looking at me, or those two evil-looking Death Eaters. Being stared at constantly sure doesn't help your appetite.

After pushing my food around for a while I gave up, choosing to look at my surroundings. The Great Hall was everything I thought it would be and more. The ceiling was currently a clear, starry night illuminated by dozens of candles. The effect was breathtaking. Before I knew it, it was time to head to the common room.

This was the part I was dreading. I was going to be left alone in the snake pit. No amount of reading was going to help me now.

Apparently, news travels fast. All through the corridors, I heard people whispering.

"That's Snape's niece."

"I heard she cursed Malfoy on the train here."

"I heard she's an even bigger supporter of You-Know-Who than Bellatrix LeStrange."

"I heard she used the killing curse on her parents. She's loonier than Lovegood."

"I heard she's American."

At least they got one right. What big imaginations they have!

Another letter was awaiting my attention when I got to bed. Dropping my bag on the floor, I sat on the emerald blanket and opened the latest letter.

"Enjoy your first night. Enclosed is your schedule. Everything you'll need is inside your trunks.

-S.S."

At the end of my bed were two trunks. O. C. W. was embossed upon the fine leather in silver. Upon unfastening, the trunks revealed items of pure luxury. Tailor-made uniforms to fit me perfectly, regular clothes made of the finest materials, and school supplies that gleamed with newness to name a few.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

A.N: Two chapters in one night! The characters will be slightly more OC than normal. I will try my best to show them how I see them. Please review, good or bad. Thank you.

Devotedly,

Toni3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Up until parts of this chapter, everything has been in Oliver's point of view. This chapter is when I start going into other character's points of view. It is noted by the character's name being betwixt two hyphens. ("-Oliver-" or "-Imogen-") If you have any questions, please ask.

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Finnegan! Ten points each from Gryffindor! Please go clean yourselves off."

Low chuckles could be heard throughout the room, aimed at the young men currently drenched in potion. I rolled my eyes. Those laughing were the first ones to hide under their work tables when whatever Neville and Seamus had been trying to brew started going south.

Giggling announced that Neville and Seamus had returned. This was the second assignment the dynamic duo had botched in three days! I was glad I had chosen a seat near the back of the classroom. Two days into term, I had picked a seat closer to the front, eager to learn all I could. An hour later, my potion was pearlescent grey, exactly as it should've been. That's when I heard something akin to a cat hissing from the next table over. Their acid yellow concoction was bubbling and popping, spilling over the cauldron and onto the floor. I didn't move fast enough. A large blob shot out of the cauldron. I raised my arms, trying to protect my face. It hit my wrist and seared my skin, but not before spraying on Malfoy as well. I had learned my lesson: have an escape plan.

I had been at Hogwarts for two weeks already. It was almost exactly like normal high school had been for me. Except for the magic thing. That was most certainly different. Imogen and I had become friends faster than Anne Shirley and Dianna Berry. We even had a few classes together.

"Mr. Finnegan, please resume your work with Mr. Smith. Mr. Longbottom can work with Miss Williams."

I glanced at Neville, shocked at his pale face. "I- But, Sir! She's-" he stammered.

The professor waved his hand towards me. "Now, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville reluctantly gathered his belongings and trudged towards my table. We passed time in silence, slowly working.

Draco sniggered just loud enough for me to hear. "How long do you think it will be until Longbottom blows both of them up?"

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Watch your mouth, Longbottom. I wouldn't want to end up like your-"

"Say Draco. You wouldn't happen to have any more licorice whips, would you? Those last ones were delicious, don't you think?" I smiled and moved my hand closer to my wand.

Malfoy shut his mouth, cheeks slightly flushed as he glared at me.

"I didn't think so."

Malfoy went back to his work, not looking up at me again. I turned away, back to pulverizing my snake fangs. "Thank you."

It was almost a whisper, as if he was afraid that I'd hear. My eyes travelled up to Neville's. "For what?"

"Imogen told me what you did on the train."

"It was nothing."

I could feel the blood colouring my cheeks at his reply.

"Not to us."

**-Imogen-**

I heard Neville drop his books and plop into the seat beside me.

"I see you survived."

Not looking up from my doodling, I could feel his eyes roll.

"One of these days, Seamus is going to kill someone with his little experiments."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Did anyone get hurt this time?"

I finally glanced up, only to find Neville's head on the table top.

"No, thank goodness. After that one girl got hurt last time, Madame Pomfrey made me promise to be more careful."

"Speaking of which, did you ever apologize to Oliver? She's not a bad person."

Neville sat up. "She's in Slytherin. She's automatically bad."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Before I could say anything further, History of Magic had begun.

My attention was solely focused on the rose coming to life on my parchment when my pocket began to get warm. Reaching in, I pulled out a shiny gold galleon.

"Room of Requirement. Tonight, 11."

Peeking over at Neville, I knew that he had received the message as well. Our eyes met, heads nodding just slightly. I nonchalantly returned to my drawing, silently wondering what tonight would hold.

* * *

Author's Note: I am very sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been occupied with life and possibly writing another fanfic. I also apologize for such a short chapter. This is kind of just filler. Please forgive me. 10 points to your House and a shout out in the next chapter if you review! My review monster is hungry.

Faithfully,

Toni3


	5. Author

I thank all of my readers and I regret to inform you that I have decided not to continue this story for the time being. I am not really feeling it right now. I do plan on continuing it, just not right now. If you have any questions, feel free to pm me.

Thank you,

Toni Marie3


End file.
